Imp (enemy)
are recurring enemies within the Final Fantasy series. They are usually shown as a winged, pointy-featured creature with a tail. They are usually related to devilish ideas. Imps are sometimes recolored variations of Gremlins and other times, Gargoyles, and have debuted as debuffing enemies at the Mysidian Tower in Final Fantasy II Imp was the early, original title for the Goblin species. __TOC__ Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The first appearance of the Imp is in ''Final Fantasy II. A gray creature with purple wings, he appears in the earlier stages of the game and can be fought near Mysidia and in the Tower of Mysidia. The Pit Fiend is a stronger, fire-based variant. Green with orange wings, it can be fought in Mysidia later in the game after obtaining Ultima and in the Jade Passage. ''Final Fantasy IV The Imp of ''Final Fantasy IV, originally titled "Fiend", and later "Mini Satana", was only titled "Imp" in the Nintendo DS release of the game. However, the earlier sprite of the creature copied Final Fantasy II's Imp design but with an orange body and gray-blue wings. Fought in the Feymarch, it is a relatively tough foe. The Gremlin is a difficult creature to find, fought in the Tower of Zot. The variation features a green base with orange wings. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Imp is only encountered in Kain's Challenge Dungeon, and are only moderately difficult to defeat. Final Fantasy V The Great Forest of Moore is home to the Imp of ''Final Fantasy V. With its back to the enemy, peering over its shoulder, the Imp has a purple base and green wings. The Jackanapes, a green and pink variant, can be fought in the basement of Walse Castle and is a tough enemy for the part of the game. The Oiseaurare is a red and purple-winged palette-swap fought in the Island Shrine. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Imp of ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- takes a turn from the usual appearance of the recurring fiend. It is a red, frog-like creature with purple spikes. Its recolors keep similar titles to other recolors from other games, however. *Boundfat *Gremlin *Hedgehog Pie *Lesser Demon *Red Cap *Spriggan ''Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII uses a modeled version similar to the Imp of Final Fantasy V. The majority of the model is purple in color but red is used at points and yellow is used on its head. Fought various times in the game, although most notably in Esthar City, the Imp starts off using high level elemental spells until it starts to fly once an amount of health has been depleted. Once this has happened, the Imp will cast Quake, Tornado and Meteor instead. ''Final Fantasy IX The only type of imp from ''Final Fantasy IX, the Cave Imp is fought in the Ice Cavern. The blue, dancing enemy wields a knife in its right hand and can put enemies to sleep using its Sleeping Juice ability. This edition has a different look from the other imps of the series and wears a coat and hat. Its eyes are not visible, covered by its hat, and a long tongue falls from its mouth. ''Final Fantasy X The Imp is both a fiend type and a fiend in ''Final Fantasy X. The four winged Imps are all lightning based except Vidatu of the Monster Arena who casts Ultima and Holy on the party. *Aerouge *Gandarewa *Imp *Vidatu ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Imps of ''Final Fantasy X-2 have a recurring weakness to the fire element. The exception is the Elder Zurvan, though it is still not immune to the other elements as its brethren are. *Arast *Elder Zurvan *Varan *Zurvan ''Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII The Imp fiend is a class of Gargoyle in ''Final Fantasy XII. They can be fought in Sochen Cave Palace, are weak against ice based attacks and use thunder based attacks. *Garchimacera *Gargoyle *Pit Fiend *Gargoyle Baron *Buer *Elvoret *Diabolos (mark) *Larva Eater (rare) *Arioch (rare) ''Final Fantasy XIII The Imp is a regular enemy in ''Final Fantasy XIII. It lookk like a cross between the imps from Final Fantasy II and the goblins (which were formerly named Imps), having bat-like appendages. They can be encountered in the Fifth Ark and are vulnerable to Fire-based damage. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Imp reappears in the sequel and can be encountered in the Yaschas Massif -110 AF- in the Pass of Paddra area. They resist magic and elements, but can be easily disposed with the Cerberus Paradigm. An imp can be recruited into the party as a Synergist whose abilities are concentrated on offensive status enhancements. Vagrant Story Imps are gray bat like creatures with red on the inside on their wings and ears, their claws, and their eyes. They can be fought in the Keep and are a stronger variation of the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle is a gray, stone creature with blue eyes; they can be fought in the Undercity. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2''